Thankyou and Im sorry
by loneaurorawolf
Summary: a FMA story that I thought would have more than one chapters buuut since I can figure that out here is both chapters in one rated K because the kissing scene


Edward Elric,The Fullmetal Alchemist,Crying? Ed sat outside in the rain, On his knees crying.

"Aru...I'm sorry I let you down" He cried to himself.

"Fullmetal?" Roy Mustang thought he saw The Fullmetal Alchemist crying?

'No couldnt be' He thought. Ed looked up and saw Roy,

"What, Have you come to harass me about my height?" He asked as his voice cracked. Roy's expression softend,

"Fullmetal Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Roy asked concerned and a bit worried. Ed stood up and glanced at Roy.

"It doesnt concern you." He stated coldly. Roy looked him in the eye and said

"Everyone in my military is my concern." Ed growled lightly,

"NOT THEIR PERSONALL LIVES!" He yelled so the birds flew from their trees.

"Well if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or to get something off your chest fullmetal, Im here" Roy stated kinda hurt at how Ed yelled at him that way and as he walked away his eyes gleamed with care and a little bit of pain. Ed sighed,Why was he so stubborn? He looked ahead as to where Roy had gone and mentally kicked himself. Roy was the only one he could trust...Besides his now dead brother... Later that night,After crying himself to sleep,Ed dreamt...About many things but about what Roy had said earlier. The next morning Ed woke up,expecting to see Al against the wall asleep but instead saw nothing then he rememberd what had happened. He got up and dressed then went to central and into Roy's office.

"Roy?" He looked around because he didnt see him.

"Fullmetal? Is that you? What do you need?" Roy asked from the doorway after getting his hot cocoa.

"Roy, Im sorry about lastnight, I didnt mean it the way it came out." He said quietly

"Its fine Fullmetal, I just...I didnt know how to respond...I never thought I would ever see you crying so it just kinda...You know startled me" He said sitting down next to Ed on the couch

" Well Either way, Its not OKay from my point of view and I am truly sorry" Ed said as he looked to his feet and heaved a sigh and let tears fall from his eyes freely.

"I was just so...Upset Roy, I am Sorry...I...I didnt know what to do when someone offerd me help..." He cried harder.  
Roy pulled Ed close to him and kissed his golden hair

"Fullmetal, Please dont cry, Your to cute to cry...You even cuter when you smile that bright smile" Roy hushed Ed and comforted him by rubbing his back gently and lovingly. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy as if to say 'Thank you So much Roy' He cried himself to sleep once more in Roy's arms. Roy smiled and pulled Ed onto his lap and also feel into sleepless dream. But just before sleeping Roy wonderd how he could explain this all to Ed in the morning when he woke up but for now he would Hold him tight and sleep.

Ed awoke in Roy's arms and looked up

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN YOUR ARMS?" He yelled awakening Roy aswell.

"Im sorry Fullmetal. You...And last night.."

"WHAT HAPPENED LASYT NIGHT!" He bellowd face red with anger.

"Shhh Calm down. What happened was you came into my office apologising. You started crying and I held you tight while we slept" He said, Ed still on his lap.

"Oh..." Ed said calmly And blushed at how he put it. He stayed on Roy's lap thinking. Roy hugged him and blushed.

"Aahhhh! What are you doing!" Ed claimed he didnt want Roy to hug him but deep inside he did. He had been admiring Roy for a while now. Wishing to be in the place he is now but when he finally he does get there...He has to go ruin it.

" LET GO!" He yelled. Roy let go and slid Ed off his lap and stood up,

"Im sorry you feel like I wronged you Ed" He said once again slightly hurt by Edward's actions as he walkd over to the doorway.

"Roy! Wait...Im sorry." Ed ran up and Hugged Roy

"Please, Dont leave Im sorry...Again" He pulled Roy over to the couch and sat down with him.

"Ed, Whats wrong? Why do you keep...Saying things you dont mean?" He asked curiosity laced within each word.

"I..." He blushed.

"I just...Roy...I have a confession..." He said quietly

"Yes?" Roy cocked his head questionaly.

"Roy...I...I...Do you know how it feels to be inlove but not being able to tell that person in fear of them not loving you back?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact Edward, I do...There is someone I love but,as you said, Not sure if they love me back..But have a good asumption that they do." He said looking down. Ed blushed a light shade of pink but smiled.

"Do I know this person you love?" He asked

"As a matter of fact you do, Hes sitting right infront of me..." Roy smiled. Ed just blushed deeper after realising what he meant.

"I love you Roy..." Ed said as he wrapped his arms around Roy.

"Fullme-I mean Ed...I love you too" Roy smiled and rubed a thumb over Ed's cheek while rasing his head,

"Give me this kiss please Ed." Roy said, Lips inches from the others and then...He kissed him deeply. Roy slid his toung over the bottom of Ed's lip asking for entracnce,He wished to taste him for the longest time...As did Ed. Ed granted it and took the oppertunity to slide his tounge into Roy's mouth. As their toungs wared for dominace they both moned into eachothers mouths only making the kiss deeper. It seemed like forever before they broke their wonderful kiss to breathe.

"Wow Roy your a good kisser." Ed stated and blushed.

"As are you Ed" Roy smiled and kissed him again.

And later that night their night was filled with love,kissing,hugging and much more. They did tuly love one another. And from that day, they were inseprable. 


End file.
